Forehead
by LivieBelll
Summary: "Guess who I met on my plane ride!" (Part of a chapter of a bigger story I'm working on. If you see any mistakes in spelling, grammar or punctuation, please tell me.)


Mary and I were facetiming (is that even a word?) while I was working on writing Where's Stampy. (Remember that? The one about Stampy getting kiddnapped at Minecon and being recued by me and all my facorite YouTubers?)As I was writing the first  
chapter,I was reading it out loud to Mary and the things in the brackets were what Mary said when I read it to her. Thanks for reading!

* * *

A catchy Taylor Swift song blared in my ear buds as I stumbled down the isle of the plane looking for seat A 26. When I found my seat, I put my carry on in the cubby above the seats then I sat in the window seat.

As people filed into the plane,I took my earbuds out and put them back in my purse, before opening my phone and looking on Tumblr. After a few minutes of mindless scrolling, a voice came over the plane's speakers: "Attention Passengers: Please put  
yourphones and other electronic devices away before we take off. Thank you for flying with Texas Airlines."

I turned off my phone and put it in my purse. I watched as a young man walked down the isle. He had brown hair that clearly hadn't been washed in a while. [Hey that rhymed!]

He was a few rows ahead of me when he tripped over someone's bag.

"Young man! Pick yourself off the ground!" An older passenger said. [A/N This YMCA reference was brought to you by Swirlie567] "And watch where you're going!"

"Sorry sir" he said a little embarrassed. He walked down the isle before stopping at the row of seats I was sitting on. He put his carry on in the cubby above me and sat next to me. "He shouldn't have had his stuff all over the middle of the isle"  
/he mumbled to himself. I chuckled a little. "You know one time my friend tied my shoelaces together at recess and I fell on the sidewalk!" I said.

"Ow! That sounds like it hurt! Were you okay?"

[Hey that wasn't my fault!]

"Yeah and it was really embarrassing. I'm not really that clumsy [Yeah right! Remember that time you ran into the toilet?] but I guess it was all Mary's fault" [Hey! Hey! HEY! No!]

"Yeah I'm not really that clumsy either" he admits.

"And then when we were in 5th grade the year before that, Mary let me walk into a tree" [That is entirely your fault. I wasn't even near you!]

"Sounds like a good friend." He says sarcastically. [I was the best friend! Don't you dare!]

"And worst of all, she calls me forehead!" [I don't even call you that anymore!]

"Really? And I thought cactus was a bad nickname!"

I froze. "Cactus" I mumbled under my breath.

"What?"

"Nothing. I said casually. "I'm Liv by the way."

"Preston." He said with a smile.

I quickly stood up and pointed at him. "I KNEW I RECOGNIZED YOU FROM SOMEWHERE!" I yelled, getting unwanted attention from everyone on the plane.

"Sit down!" The old man from earlier says. "Well that's embarrassing!" I thought to myself as I quickly sat down.

"Ok" I said to the man who had been unknowingly quoting YMCA earlier.

"So you're a fan I'm guessing?" He asked.

"A little" I said. [Do you even watch Preston?]

"That's cool." he said, acting like I didn't just totally do a fangirly freak out right in front of him. "So you're going to Minecon?" He asked.

"Yep!"

"Have you ever been to a convention before?" He asked.

"Nope." I said, breathing nervously. "This is my first one. My friend Mary bought me the ticket as a graduation present."

"Ohhhh... class of 2019?"

"Yep!"

"Wait a minute... was this the same friend who tied your shoelaces together and calls your forehead?" [That's the one!]

"That's the one!" I said grinning. He laughed. "Is she coming to Minecon too?"

"Nope! It's just me... But Mary was the one who showed me YouTube and stuff. I wish she could be here." I sighed.

"How long have you two been friends?"

"Umm... well, we've known each other since like kindergarten" [Pre-K actually!]

"Woah, really?" He gasped.

"Yep" I nodded. "We've been best friends ever since then." [Even though you threw a cheese filled water-balloon at me in the Prologue]

Another voice came over the speakers, telling us to get to our seats and fasten our seat belts and other stuff.

A man came from the back of the plane, probably from the bathroom, and sat in the isle seat next to Preston. I gave the man a good long look before suddenly realizing who it was.

"ROB?!"


End file.
